GGRKS
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Road To Ninja. Sakura esta siendo acosada por Facebook...¿Cambiara en algo lo que siente por Sasuke Uchiha?


**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Un día normal en la aldea oculta de las hojas, la asistente de la hokage dormía a piernas sueltas sosteniendo su valioso licor para que nadie ni siquiera su cerdo mascota le quitara tan sagrado y vital líquido. Mientras la dulce y tímida hokage de pechos planos se ponía al día con todos los trabajos atrasados producto de su mala asesoría.

Ordenando los papeles necesarios que le daban el día libre al equipo siete, claramente la tranquilidad de la aldea se veía interrumpida con el eufórico Kakashi que volvía a la carrera intentando vencer a su rival numero uno Gai, el cual simplemente lo ignoraba sintiendo cierta lastima por la femenina Anko que era sostenida de la mano por el eufórico ninja de pelo plateado.

-¡Vamos Anko-chan, hoy será el día en que le ganare a mi eterno rival!—Gritaba mientras los aldeanos no podían evitar escapar gotitas de sudor.

-L...lo que tú digas—le siguió la corriente tímidamente la chica mientras pensaba que era feliz con tal de que le tomase la mano.

* * *

Por otra parte librados de los ejercicios matutinos, y a veces absurdos se encontraban el equipo siete cada uno en distintas facetas de su vida.

Sakura la muñeca de porcelana se encontraba entretenida; si entretenida era sinónimo de no tener ningún tipo de emoción, leyendo un libro.

Menma el rebelde sin causa reía irónicamente conversando junto con la Sexy Hinata, intentando convencerla de tener una cita…una de las citas que solían empezar en las casitas del amor, arrancando del puritano Jiraiya.

-Si supiera que en esta ocasión le revelara que esta embarazada—murmuro suavemente Sakura, no pudiendo evitar que su Inner se riera, Después de todo a pesar de competir con Hinata solamente en el ámbito Ninja, ambas solían contarse todo…claro colocando a Ino entremedio para no ocasionar una pelea que terminara con la vida de todos. Pero en una de esos chismes termino acompañando a su amiga/rival a la farmacia…y Eureka, dentro de nueve meses algún chico de cabellera negra quizás angelical, o tal vez malvado se pasearía por las calles de Konoha siendo perseguido por su querida abuela—Quizás primero veamos al padre arrancando de una furiosa Kushiha-san—riendo mentalmente, por la masacre y la amenaza de castración que habría—Ahora si el tiene la loca idea de volver a marcharse de la aldea, tendrá que llevarse obligado a Hinata, no quiero soportar las rabietas de una embarazada…

-¿Embarazada?, ¿estas embarazada?—Ni siquiera con una fría mirada basto para que el mujeriego Uchiha menor se alejara de la hermosa pelirosa.

-Debería meterse en sus asuntos, y no comportarse como un acosador Uchiha-san—ignorando la mirada de perrito regañado mientras se centraba en su libro

-Encanto no seas así, solo quiero invitarte a salir…-ofreciéndole una rosa

-Puedes meterte esa invitación por donde mejor te quepa…-observando como la flor se marchitaba y a sasuke le aparecían las típicas rayitas de depresión.

-Por ultimo ten, acepta mi msn…por favor…-rogándole, la chica arqueo una ceja

-¿En que mundo vives?, ahora se usa Facebook…

-Te mande una solicitud y ni siquiera me has aceptado—

-Te bloquee—finalizo Haruno levantándose para marcharse a su casa, sintiendo los gritos del escandaloso suplicando para que lo aceptara—Ni aquí, ni en un millón de años…-lo volteo cuando dejo de oír sus gritos…típico había cambiando su atención hacia alguna otra chica—Mujeriego…-susurrando

* * *

Ya era tarde, por lo que conectada a Facebook verifico su inbox para saber si tenía algún dato importante…

"Cariño, gracias por aceptarme sabia que recapacitarías…Nuestro amor realmente es mas fuerte que…"—Sintió un frio en su espalda, el mensaje de la persona en cuestión…Realmente era persistente el Uchiha

-"Como lograste…olvídalo te ignorare"—Le escribió mientras notaba como el chico llenaba de mensajes de amor y algo como "la fuerza del destino esta potente que vencerá cualquier obstáculo incluso las contraseñas…"—Deberían asesinarlo—con el ceño fruncido

Entonces noto como el chico le preguntaba sobre cosas de su vida, preferecias en fin un sinfín de cosas como si estuviera haciéndole una entrevista.

A cambio el le indicaba que le contestaría todo sobre el, de cuanto media, cuanto pesaba, sus gustos para dormir, para comer…en fin estaba siendo un completo exhibicionista.

_**No me preguntes porque...**_

_**Tú quieres saber de mi... creo**_

_**No me preguntes porque...**_

_**Tú quieres saber de mí...**_

Por otra parte Sasuke en su habitación estaba feliz, había logrado que Menma le entregase la contraseña del Facebook de Sakura y ahora ella siempre lo tendría agregado, aunque ahora no le contestase sabia muy bien que ella lo estaba leyendo.

-valió la pena darle las fotos de Hinata en paños menores…-sonriendo, después de todo Sakura tenia algo especial, aparte de ser la única chica junto con Hinata que no se derretían con solo verlo—Serás mía—abrazando una fotografía de Sakura dada por Menma-

_**Nunca me habia sentido de esta forma!**_

_**Un programa hecho para novatos~**_

_**Dejame ser quien este más cerca de ti!**_

_**Tú pase VIP seguro ya expiro!**_

_**¿Qué es lo que tú piensas de mí...?**_

_**Te lo dire... ¡Buscalo en Google!**_

_**¡Googlealo!**_

-"Este programa esta hecho sin duda para novatos, no hay ninguna clase de seguridad para acosadores como tu"—Escribiéndole como respuesta

-"Es una manera para que estemos mas juntos, por favor déjame ser alguien especial para ti"

-"Estoy segura que si cambio mi contraseña, Menma ya no te ayudara"

-"¿Por que a el lo tratas por su nombre?"

-"Por que el es mi amigo"

Dime de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-"Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres decirme en verdad, deja de acosarme y observarme…incluso siento cuando me observas cuando dejo la ventana abierta"

-"Solo quiero saber que es lo que piensas de mi"·

-"Googlealo"—

Nuevamente comenzó un cuestionario de preguntas, en donde Sasuke no se daba por vencido preguntándole cada detalle y siempre recibiendo un "Ve a Google y búscalo"

_**¿Me das tú E-mail?**_

_**Googlealo!**_

_**¿En dondé vives?**_

_**Googlealo!**_

_**¿Qué tipo de persona te gustan?**_

_**Goo-gle-a-lo en Yahoo!**_

-"dime que tipo de personas te gustan?"

-"todas menos Sasuke Uchiha"

-"No seas tan agresiva amor…¿como que todas?

-"Googlealo"

-"¿En serio cambiaras tu contraseña?, ¿me dejaras verte mañana?"

-"Borrare mi cuenta de Facebook"

-"¿Te gustan los tomates?"

-"Googlealo"-

_**¿Te puedo ver de nuevo?**_

_**Googlealo!**_

_**¿Comes Berenjenas?**_

_**Googlealo!**_

_**¿Qué clase de chico tú quieres?**_

-"Por favor linda coopera conmigo, realmente quiero conocerte no a la fría Haruno quiero conocer a Sakura a la chica que hay dentro de ti…¿Dime que tipo de chicos te gustan?"

Sakura miro el techo de su pieza, ¿Qué chicos me gustan?...entonces le vino las sinceras sonrisas de Sasuke, o la preocupación que se veían cuando ella se lastimaba en alguna misión, a pesar que ella lo tratase peor que la basura el siempre acudía a su rescate.

-El…nunca debe saber—susurro—Despues de todo…-bajando su mirada levemente sonrojada—jamás actuara como alguien normal—suspiro imaginándose un sexy Sasuke tan frio como ella.

_**Eso no te lo dire...**_

_**Tú nunca... Actuaras como alguien normal~**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos días de aquel acoso, dos días en que no solo al uchiha le bastaba con hablarle durante el entrenamiento, o cuando ella iba de compras…

El también tenia que hablarle durante el descanso por Facebook, aun no entendía como era posible que no hubiera cambiando la contraseña y lo hubiera eliminado.

-¡Ven aquí mocoso y déjame castrarte!, ¡aun soy muy joven para ser abuela!—Una furiosa Kushiha perseguía con sartén en mano a su hijo el cual tomando en brazos a Hinata corría intentando proteger su orgullo.

-Hola Haruno, suerte con tu acosador—Hinata realmente estaba feliz, a veces pensaba que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro igual de masoquistas…

-Yo y Sasuke no nos complementamos en nada…demonios el acoso me esta haciendo mal

_**Cada que hablas te haces más linda~**_

_**¿Porqué eso esta escrito en tú diario?**_

_**¡¿Porqué no te largas ya?! Y me dejas en paz de una vez!**_

_**Se que tú no quieres eso en verdad~**_

_**Te lo dire... ¡Buscalo en Google!**_

_**Googlealo!**_

* * *

Cuando pudo volver a casa, su lap estaba encendida y el primer mensaje que se abría era del uchiha, realmente se preguntaban cuanto dinero tenían para pagarle el internet.

-"Cuando me levanto hasta cuando me acuesto tu voz es lo primero que me llega al día"

-"Deberías dejar de grabarme, realmente estas siendo peor que los acosadores…deberías usar esa misma fuerza para entrenar"-

-"Es que cada vez que hablas te ves tan linda"

-"Suenas como un lolicon…y deberías dejar de escribir eso en tu diario, Menma lo tiene y prometió sacarle fotocopias a tus "anotaciones femeninas" "

Ella no era de las personas que perdían la paciencia pero tenia unas ganas tremendas de darle una paliza, para que dejara de atormentarla día a día con su insistencia.

-"Se que te entretengo bastante, y que llorarías si dejara de acosarte"

-"Googlealo"

_**¿Cualés son tús medidas?**_

_**Googlealo!**_

_**¿De qué color son tús pantis?**_

_**Googlealo!**_

_**¿Estás usando alguna?**_

_**Goo-gle-a-lo en FaceBook!**_

-"¿Ahora que estamos en confianza, cuales son tus medidas?"

-…-

-"o mejor, ¿como son tus pantis?, ¿son de color?"

-"Te golpeare…"

-"ahora que lo pienso, en el entrenamiento cuando levantaste tu pierna…¿estabas usando alguna?"

-"Voy a matarte"

Estaba roja de vergüenza, realmente quien se creía para preguntarle todo eso…de acosador había evolucionado a pervertido. Gakupo.

_**Siempre me haz gustado!**_

_**No puede ser!**_

_**Siempre te amare!**_

_**De nuevo adiós!**_

_**Acepta lo que siento!**_

* * *

Al día siguiente un paquete había recibido al abrirlo un peluche en forma de tomate se encontraba con una bonita nota que decía "Acepta mis sentimientos", quiso incendiar aquel peluche…pero el peluche no tenia la culpa.

Realmente ese chico no se daba por vencido, ella quería huir decirle Adiós y sencillamente arrancar…pero muy en el fondo estaba comenzando a aceptar sus sentimientos.

_**(Ya lo hecho... ¿No lo ves?)**_

_**Mi corazón... Debera dejar... de mentir~**_

_**Yo odio y amo tú forma de ser...**_

_**Y no lo entiendo bien...**_

_**¿Qué es lo qué te gusta de mi?**_

_**¡Idiota! ¡¿Porqué no lo entiendes?!**_

-Mi corazón algún día dejara de mentir…Sinceramente no se lo que me sucede—Abrazando el peluche—Cada vez siento que en vez de odiar tus acciones las estoy amando…desearía saber que es realmente lo que te gusta de mi, es como que no te importase de quien fui hija, simplemente quieres saber de mi, y…aah! Demonios quiero golpearlo…a besos…-susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su tomate

_**¡No pienses mal!**_

_**¡Yo NO estoy pensando en ti!**_

_**¡Quita esa idea de tú mente!**_

_**¡Mi cara esta roja porqué comi Atún!**_

-¿En serio?—sonrojado, mientras Sakura sentía su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza…el chico había entrado a su casa, y odio el momento en que Kakashi saco copias de la llave de sus discípulos para despertarlos formalmente.

-N...no es lo que piensas, nunca estuve pensando en ti…e...estoy así por que comí algo que me hizo mal—Nerviosa

-Vamos princesita deje de mentir, estas tartamudeando—

-¡Que es verdad!—Enfadada

-Ahora estas enfadada…que emociones mas lindas…acepta que te estoy gustando—Desafiante—¿O quieres que lo descubra en google?

-Idiota…n…no tienes que ir a google para…s...saber que…pronto me entregare a ti…-susurrándole

-¿Vez?, soy un acosador excelente…-sonriendo mientras sus dientes blancos brillaban

-A...ahora asume las consecuencias…-besándolo

_**Tú quieres saber de mi... creo**_

_**No me preguntes porque...**_

_**Tú quieres saber de mi...**_

_**¡Buscalo en Google~!**_

* * *

Cinco años después Menma se reía mientras en sus brazos un pequeño niño lo imitaba, después de todo era divertido levantarse cada mañana para ver como cada mañana por la aldea de Konoha Sasuke Uchiha corría perseguido por sus mellizas, acosadoras profesionales de su padre.

-¡Papá, papá llévanos al cine! –Cada una aferrada a uno de los brazos de su padre

-Te dije que debías asumir las consecuencias—hablo Sakura mientras esperaba en su vientre otra pequeña, que sin duda haría la vida imposible a su padre.

**Moraleja. El karma llega tarde o temprano...incluso si eres Sasuke Uchiha...Para el sera doble.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**********Hola a todos, Es mi primer SasuSaku espero que les agrade  
**

**********Es en road to ninja...n.n  
**

**********Mi version cuando oi esta cancion de luka/Gakupo me gusto mucho y me imagine los alteregos de Sasuke y Sakura en algo parecido.  
**

**********Sin más espero que les agrade, criticas o tomates los aceptare con gusto n.n  
**

**********Espero que le guste bella-chan ^^!  
**


End file.
